digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Daemon
Daemon is a fictional character from Digimon and one of The Seven Great Demon Lords. The origins of the malevolent Dark Lord Daemon are shrouded in mystery. It is said he was a high-ranking angel Digimon who attempted to take over the Digital World but was banished to the Dark Area where he became the ruler of all that is evil. His only goal is to dominate the Digital World and exact his revenge by gathering the Demon Digimon and Fallen Angel Digimon. He wears a cloak that hides his true demonic form. He is based on Satan, which is an obscure name for the devil, ruler of hell. His Crest Insignia is Wrath. He is known as Demon in the Japanese version. He was voiced by the late Bob Papenbrook (US) and Masami Kikuchi (Japan). Evolution Special Evolution * DNA Digivolution (Mega) - Arukenimon + Mummymon = Daemon Abilities He has the power to open gateways between the Digital and Real Worlds whenever he wants, as well as corrupt Data-type Digimon to serve him. He also can grow in size. Attacks *Normal Mode ** Flame Inferno (Evil Inferno): Fires a stream of flames from his hands. ** Evil Flapping ** Chaos Flare: Chaos Flare is the Japanese version of Evil Inferno. *Super Mode ** Night Aurora ** Algol's Flame: Shoots a fire ball from his mouth. ** Dark Spreader Appearances Digimon 02 He first made himself known to the DigiDestined on December 26, after his minion SkullSatamon was destroyed by Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. He demanded that Ken come with him so he could use the Dark Spore's power for his own ends. Arukenimon then appeared with a truckload of 'kidnapped' children and convinced Ken to come with her. Daemon refused to let Yukio Oikawa get away with it and sicked his other 2 minions LadyDevimon and MarineDevimon on his truck. But after his two remaining minions were destroyed by Silphymon and Shakkoumon, respectively, Daemon took matters into his own hands and stopped the truck and demanded Ken be handed over or else. But Daemon had to deal with the entire 02 team and the battle with the villain commenced. Despite everything they could throw at him, Daemon was too powerful to defeat. They decided to open a gate to the Digital World to send Daemon back there, but even while holding off their attacks, Daemon opens a gateway himself, telling them that banishing him to the Digital World was pointless, as he can simply come right back. Ken was forced to use the dark power within him to convert a Digi-Port into a gateway to the Dark Ocean, though which Daemon was cast. Impressed at Ken's power, Daemon did nothing but laugh and vowed to return as the portal closed around him. Apparently, he is one of the forces that is required to maintain the balance of good and evil in the Digital World. V-Tamer The evil behind the chaos of the Digital World, he was raising an army of evil Digimon (made up of Triceramon, Lord Marine the MarineDevimon, Myotismon, Okuwamon, Airdramon, Megadramon, Gigadramon, Gryphonmon, VenomMyotismon, some Ogremon and Boltmon, and a bunch of Devimon, Devidramon, Vilemon amongst other unknown Digimon) to take over the Digital World. Furthermore, he was raising a Digi-Egg of terrible power at his castle in the center of the Folder Continent where the castle originally belonged to a Digimon god. After seeing how powerful Zeromaru became under Taichi Yagami, Daemon realized that a tamer was needed to bring out the full potential of his super-ultimate digimon and found such a person, Neo Saiba. Daemon also had intentions to invade the human world after taking over the Digital World. But Neo backstabbed Daemon and had Arcadimon load the villain's data. It would have seemed that Daemon was gone but in reality, he intended Neo's treachery to occur so he could possess Arcadimon. By the time Neo had reformed, Arcadimon shattered and Daemon emerged, evolving to Super Mega after absorbing Arcadimon's data. But he was killed at the hands of Zeromaru at Mega level. Digimon Story Daemon evolves from Mummymon. One of the many missions you can take on in the game is to defeat The Seven Great Demon Lords, which includes Daemon. Category:Mega Digimon Category:Digimon Nightmare Soldiers family Category:Digimon Dark Area family Category:Digimon Unknown family